


[podfic] Christmas Lists

by This_Time (This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Family Feels, First Christmas, Fluff, Foodie Draco Malfoy, Gift Giving, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time
Summary: [podfic] Harry thought he was being ridiculously clever and romantic when he proposed that for their first Christmas together they must give each other gifts from the heart - nothing store-bought. They are both wealthy enough to by whatever they want anyway. But he never expected that it would be this hard.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: H/D Mistletoe Exchange 2020, Simply the Best: Selections from GWB's Finest Wordsmiths





	[podfic] Christmas Lists

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Christmas Lists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455600) by [ZieZie13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZieZie13/pseuds/ZieZie13). 



> This was such a delight to read! I am so glad I got to record this and share it with you all. Zie, this was _such_ a cute fic, and I was grinning the whole time. The amount of times I had to cut out my giggles is insane, really. 
> 
> I apologize for the way I probably butchered so many of the pronunciations of the foods. I did my best. (I have like, bloopers, if that's something I can tempt you with to make up for it.)
> 
> I want to thank [JocundaSykes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocundaSykes/pseuds/JocundaSykes) for talking about how she embeds audio and uses a work skin. I also referred to [Podfic Meta](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660060) by Azdaema a lot! It was more difficult to do site skins than I imagined, but the end result is so satisfying.

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 11 minutes 8 seconds 
  * **File type:** MP3
  * **File size:** 7.7 MB 



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/details/christmas-lists)
  * Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qMBILa0mzJaDl1AzCxcDj_f5sW6D6L2s/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Author:** ZieZie13
  * **Reader and cover artist:** This_Time 




End file.
